


Should Have Known Better

by DistantVictory (chuaidouble)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuaidouble/pseuds/DistantVictory
Summary: 他趴在Armie的胸前开始闷笑，觉得自己傻得史无前例。之前的矛盾也忘了，挣扎也忘了，脑子好像被更新重启了一样，简直无法理解自己之前在干什么。





	Should Have Known Better

Timothée躺在床上打开了酒店的电视，新闻上总是写着“重大新闻/即时事件”，但近来已经鲜少有什么新闻能真正拨动大家麻木的神经。转个台，一个无聊的真人秀。再转台，夜间节目主持人说着笑话。电视的声音和中央空调的风声卷成了让人困倦的噪音。  
手机开始震动，Timothée看了一眼亮起来的屏幕，犹豫了一小会儿，在电话转入语音信箱之前接听。  
“还没睡吗？开门。”电话里的声音低沉暗哑，让Timothée感觉自己的心脏都跟着对方的鼻音在震颤。  
Timothée按掉电话光脚跑去开门，开门前路过洗漱间脚步一转又进去照了照镜子。但不管他对自己奇形怪状的卷发和平庸无奇的睡衣满不满意，眼下也没有时间再去改变什么了。他到门前开了门，门口没人，他探出头去看到一个高高的身影从电梯拐角那块冒出来。走廊灯照下来的光线随着他的步伐在他五官周围打出了旋转的阴影。 “晚上好。”Armie没几步就走到了Timothée面前，手里端着两杯细长杯子的鸡尾酒。  
Armie进了门，一边用脚把门关上，一边把两杯酒塞到Timothée手里，然后抓住Timothée的脖子开始吻他。  
Timothée像坏掉的天枰一样捏紧酒杯试图保持平衡，他是被蒙上眼睛的正义女神，努力在这种混乱的时刻做出正确的判断。但酒还是洒出来，溅到他赤裸的脚上，让他蜷缩了脚趾。  
Armie暂时放开了他的嘴唇，但手还牢牢固定在他的脖子上。“稳住。”Armie说，探头在酒杯上喝了一口然后含住这口酒再次亲吻Timothée。Timothée顺从地张开嘴吸吮Armie嘴唇中冰凉的液体，然后探出舌头去索求更多。天枰再次危险地歪斜，更多的酒洒出来，顺着他的手臂蜿蜒而下在手肘处滴下去。  
Timothée从Armie的嘴里退出来，在对方手臂的禁锢里笨拙地去喝自己右手里的酒——那杯酒还没洒出来多少。而Armie握住他的左手举到自己面前，开始舔舐他手腕上粘嗒嗒的酒渍，用牙齿在腕骨处磨蹭。  
Timothée一边喝酒一边看Armie咬他的手臂。 “我不知道你要来。”他说。  
“但你在等我。”Armie说。他放开Timothée的手，开始凑过去亲Timothée的脸颊和脖子。他看上去非常温柔，但亲吻中又用了太多的牙齿，在Timothée的下颌留下了几个恶意的牙印。  
“当然。”  
“真可怜。”Armie放开Timothée，弯腰把自己的皮鞋脱下来扔在门口，然后接过Timothée手中的一只酒杯往房间里走去。Timothée跟着他走进去，看着对方外套也不脱就往自己的床上躺。  
“你怎么没来聚会？”Armie问。电影节后他们有一个庆功聚会，往常Timothée是最热衷于这种聚会的，但这次Timothée没什么兴致参加。  
“我最近太累了。”Timothée说，他把手里的酒杯放到床头柜上，然后动作敏捷地爬上床，骑马似的跨坐在Armie身上。  
“你要把我的膀胱压爆了。”Armie扶住Timothée的腰把他往下挪了一点，“我最近也很累，每天都睡不够。”  
Timothée用自己的胯部蹭了蹭Armie的胯部。“我猜这是实话。”Timothée说。他们俩的胯间都是软塌塌的，没有任何兴奋的迹象。  
Timothée俯身趴到Armie身上，头在对方颈间找了一个舒服的位置。电视还开着，冗长无聊的广告好像是梦境外传来的模糊噪音。过了一会儿他又撑起上身，仔细打量了Armie的脸。这张陷在白色棉被里的脸非常不真实，它只适合出现在海报和幻想里。Timothée无法自控地低头亲吻这张脸，亲吻他脆弱的眼皮、晒红的脸颊和酒味的嘴唇。  
“不是说累了吗？”Armie像抱大号玩具似的伸手搂住不安分的青年，然后翻身压住他，他脱掉自己的夹克外套，然后手探进Timothée的睡裤里摆弄他的性器。Timothée像驱魔电影里那些被附身的病人一样向上渴望地拱起身体，但Armie显然还是一如既往的喜欢折磨他。他手上的动作还是散漫，眼睛却仔细地观察着Timothée的表情。  
但Timothée需要的并不是什么另类的刺激，他此时需要的只是一双盯着他的眼睛而已。他总是对外界的注视太过敏感和在乎，有时候他非常想把自己蜷成一团来减少别人的目光对他的伤害，但更多的时候他享受这些，他无法抵抗那种虚无缥缈的存在感，即使那常常意味着危险：否定会带来巨大的伤害。  
Timothée抓住Armie的手臂，感觉唾液在自己嘴里变稠，然后他在对方惊奇地表情下一点点接近了高潮。他意识到Armie是清醒的，这可能是他第一次在别人清醒的注视下露出这样脆弱的一面。但他无暇去顾及自己的表情，就算自己看起来像一条脱水的鳞片发腥的鱼也没办法了。他在魔法下变成了一个呲牙咧嘴的小怪兽，不受控制地喊出了声音。  
Armie握着满是内容的拳头去了洗手间，等他洗干净手回来Timothée像报恩的狐狸那样捉住了猎人的武器。Armie躲开他，“我是真的累了。”他躺在床上，脑袋枕在高高垒起的靠枕里，脚险险落在了床的边缘，像一棵把公路堵死的倾倒的巨树。他拍拍自己的胸膛，示意Timothée躺过来，但Timothée狐疑地看着他。  
“所以你过来就是为了给我做个手活？”Armie进门的时候饥渴得让人头皮发麻，但现在居然又说自己什么也不想干？  
“就是想过来给你送杯酒，怕你自己无聊。”Armie回答。他窝在软绵绵的枕头里看向Timothée，额头上露出几条无辜的纹路。  
Armie总是友好的，选择相信他是一个非常合理而且容易的决定。奇怪的是，在应该感到高兴的时刻，Timothée却感到了与之相反的情绪。  
“怎么啦？”Armie不怎么在意地拿过床头的酒杯，一口气把里面剩余的液体喝了个干净，把杯底快化没的小冰块也倒进嘴里嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼碎。  
“没什么。”Timothée说，接过Armie手里的空杯子放回到柜子上，然后在Armie身边躺下。Armie一只手臂伸过来穿到Timothée的脖子下边，然后勾住他把他拽到自己的胸膛上。  
“太没礼貌了，自己舒服完就烦我了？”Armie说，但声音里是胜卷在握，仿佛对Timothée的心思一清二楚。Timothée有点生气，他扭头凑到Armie的脖子前，伸出舌头舔他的脖子然后用力嘬住嘴下的一小块皮肤。Armie歪着脑袋不躲，Timothée却非常心虚的败下阵来，他放开Armie，看到自己在他脖子上留下了一个浅浅 的痕迹。  
“随意你怎么玩，明天我穿高领衬衫。”Armie说。  
Timothée觉得自己非常傻。他还记得那次Armie来他酒店房间做客，Armie走后他就对着Armie喝过的水杯发呆，然后鬼使神差地拿起杯子舔了一下杯沿。他在那时候才完全明白自己的不对劲的，那种过于尖利的渴望可不是一句入戏太深就能解释的。然后他冲动地跑去敲了Armie的房门，在对方毫无防备的时候跳上去亲他。Armie没有推开他，所以他也没有问对方到底愿不愿意，为了什么愿意。  
他们从不聊这些，像普通朋友那样相处，无聊的时候发发短信，偶尔打个电话，更偶尔会见面。见面的时候他们往往会搞到床上去。在床上什么都敢说，什么都敢干，只是从不聊起不该聊的话题。这非常正常合理，偷来的东西就要偷偷使用，不问就不用承担责任。  
但不知道是不是他太贪心，还是Armie给他挖了什么陷阱——Timothée有时候忍不住怀着非常大的恶意去揣测对方的想法。他以为事情会变得越来越容易，现实却与之相反。每次他们告别Timothée就会有那种宿醉的感觉，他在懊恼中一次次下定决心要戒瘾，但最后又会回到那种假装无所谓的态度上来。  
为什么他就不能像Armie一样大大方方从从容容享受眼前的一切呢？看看Armie！他那坦坦荡荡的额头，友好满足的灰蓝色眼睛，把字咬的清清楚楚又漫不经心的嘴。当这样的人说“随意你怎么玩”的时候，恨他其实是一件非常容易的事。  
Armie什么也不需要，他就是昂首挺胸按着自己的路走，Timothée感觉自己根本没办法把他引诱到自己陷阱里来。如果他注意到了自己，如果他真的从自己的路上偏移过来，那也只是为了捡起他然后怀着怜悯把他扔回水里，接着对方就会满心喜悦地回到自己的路上并转眼把刚才的善举忘个一干二净。  
但当Armie侧过头来用鼻尖蹭Timothée鼻尖，然后用自己冒着胡子茬的下巴往他胸前蹭的时候，Timothée又忘了他刚刚所有的抱怨。他把Armie毛茸茸的大脑袋抱在怀里，一时觉得自己是个非常好脾气的长辈。既然Armie说“随意你怎么玩”，他也只能宽容地给对方相同的自由。  
“你听没听那个有声书？”Armie问，他在床上翻到了电视遥控器，把电视关掉。房间里只剩下空调运转的声音。  
“已经听完一遍了。”  
“一边听一边手淫？”  
“我一般是在地铁上听。”但Timothée确实那么干过，听着耳机里熟悉的嗓音然后在自己的手里高*。  
“我念的时候脑子里会出现Crema。”  
Timothée情愿对方不要提起那时候的事。“一边念一边手淫？”他避重就轻。  
“Timmy，我现在才明白，其实你根本不知道我是怎么想的，就像我也不明白你一样。”  
“是吗？”  
“我一边念那本小说一边在想，你和Elio有的地方非常像。你们把别人轻而易举地抓在手里，还非常无辜的什么也不知道。你们是真的不知道。”  
“是吗？”Timothée木愣愣地看着Armie，心跳开始加快。  
“每一次听你在采访里提起我我都非常高兴。还有每一次看到我们的名字出现在一起，每一次收到你的短信，每一次你——”  
“你是不是喝多了？”Timothée忽然打断Armie，心脏在胸腔里跳得发疼。他感到非常非常的恐惧，本能地想要停止这一切，想要否定对方话里所有的东西。Armie在他眼里彻底变成了那种人工制作的虚假存在，纽扣做成的眼睛，红色胶水粘出来的嘴巴，内脏是乱糟糟的棉花。  
“我还以为你是要故意折磨我。但我从来没有想过要折磨 你。看不见你的时候我确实非常想把你碾碎，但真的见到你我什么都不敢做不敢说。”Armie顿了顿，冒出一个不合时宜的微笑和一个不合时宜的玩笑，“当然我不是说床上的事。”  
“那现在为什么敢说了？你觉得我是怎么想的？”Timothée盯住Armie，他觉得自己的大脑在运转，但实际上里面是一片空白。他只能提问，不能回答。  
“我只希望我希望的是真的。”  
Timothée忽然忍不住开始笑起来，他感觉自己邪恶的念头像一个被扎破的水球一样消失了。“我以为你什么都知道。”  
“我也那么以为过。我以为你是年少无知。年轻人总是有种无知的残酷。”Armie耸耸肩。  
“也许我确实是年少无知。但那也不意味着这是假的。”Timothée跪坐在床上，认真审视了Armie，“我猜这不是假的？我怎么知道真假，我又不是剧情旁白。”  
Timothée没有意识到之前Armie绷紧了身子，直到他看到Armie再次放松下来。Armie更深得陷进了床里，翘起的嘴角在脸颊上挤出了两个漩涡。他冲Timothée招招手，Timothée再次跨坐到他身上，然后拥抱他，用自己的身体覆盖对方的身体。他趴在Armie的胸前开始闷笑，觉得自己傻得史无前例。之前的矛盾也忘了，挣扎也忘了，脑子好像被更新重启了一样，简直无法理解自己之前在干什么。他伸出手在Armie身上这摸一下那掐一把，然后解开对方胸前两颗扣子开始亲吻对方毛茸茸的胸膛和乳*。  
“你怎么总是这么色情？”Armie抱怨，抓着Timothée的脑袋把他提上来按在枕头上。“老老实实躺着，别动。”  
“是你说随意我怎么玩。”Timothée翻身又压到Armie身上，但只是把脑袋老老实实枕到对方肩膀上，没有再撒欢。他不好意思让Armie看到自己的脸，因为他完全把持不了自己的表情。  
“我还需要说些什么吗？还是说我们讲和了，不用再暗地里较劲了。”  
Timothée感觉到Armie的手盖在了自己的头顶上，他抓住那只手把它扣在自己的脸上，让它抚摸自己的脸。那只粗糙的手从他脸上滑向脖子，然后再往下走，开始抚摸他的脊背，像照顾一个病孩子一样揉搓他酸痛的肌肉。  
“我们讲和了。”他心满意足地说。


End file.
